Obéis, Potter
by Mangerune
Summary: Slash. PWP. Un texte qui détonne un peu. pas franchement gentil, encore moins mignon, carrément cru. Il est des ordres qui suivent un ordre pré-établi... mais parfois il est un désordre qui remet de l'ordre et rétabli. fin acceptable.


/!\ Warning!! /!\ c'est explicite, c'est cru, c'est dérangeant, si c'est vraiment trop d'aprés plusieurs lectrices (ou lecteur parait qu'il y en a!!) je la retirerai peut-être. je suis seul juge sur ce point là, mais je reconnais que c'est un peu poussé. Mais ça vient de mon esprit (qui a dit TORDU!!) et je l'ai écris avec mes petits doigts (qui a dit BOUDINES!!), donc merci de garder les insultes ou propos injurieux pour vous. je peux consevoir que vous n'aimiez pas, pas que vous soyez irrespectueux. Les critiques constructives sont au contraires encouragés.

je ne fais pas de déscription physique, je pense que tout le monde peut se les imaginer.

**Disclaimers** : Apparemment Harry appartiend à Draco, et Draco à son sexe...

**Genre** : Yaoi, oneshot.

**Rating** : M et même +

**Couple** : DMxHP

**Résumé** : Slash. PWP. Un texte qui détonne un peu. pas franchement gentil, encore moins mignon, carrément cru. Il est des ordres qui suivent un ordre pré-établi... mais parfois il est un désordre qui remet de l'ordre et rétabli. fin acceptable.

..............................__________.............................  
............................/ v v v v v v v \............................  
........................../ v v v_v_v_v v \____...................  
......................../ v v _/..........\_v -o- v\___.............  
......................./ v v /...............\ v v v_v_v_\...........  
.......................| v v /..................\_v_v \_.V.V..........  
......................| v v |.........................\_v_\..............  
.....................| v v |...................................\...........  
......................\ v v \_..................................\.........  
........................\_ v v \_................................A.......  
............................\_ v v \__...................................  
...............................\_v_v v \____.........................  
......................................\_v_v_v v \____...............  
................................................\_v_v_v v \___.......  
...........................................................\_v_v v \_....  
............................___.................................\ v v \...  
...............................\_\___...........................\ v v|...  
..................................\_v \_.........................|v v |...  
......................................\ v \........................|v v|...  
........................................| v |...................../ v |.....  
.........................................\ v\..................../ v /.......  
..........................................|v \_________/ v /........  
...........................................\ v v v v v v v v /..........  
...............................................\_v_v_v_v_/.............  
................................................................................

La voix était sèche et froide, comme dénué de passion.  
"Alors ?! On ne sait plus comment doit se comporter un Potter ?"

Comme il le fait claquer d'une façon particulière. Le P paraissant emplir sa bouche,  
Potter…  
Toujours Potter…  
Jamais Harry, même ici, dans cette salle sur demande, où nous sommes seuls.  
Ou plutôt même en dehors de cette salle, devant tous les autres. Je ne serais jamais que Potter.

"Tu connais l'ordre, Potter, alors obéis."

Dés la première fois, il me l'avait expliqué ce Potter.  
Je suis son Potter… sa Putain masculine.  
Il aime à l'utiliser face à mes amis, sachant ce que j'y associe, parce que c'est ce qu'il y associe…

"Serais-tu devenu sourd à force d'onanisme ?"

Il aime montrer qu'il a un vocabulaire, Lui… c'est vrai que j'en manque dans ce domaine, j'ai dut chercher sur un dictionnaire, en secret.  
Je baisse la tête, alors que mes mains remontent jusqu'au premier bouton de ma cape. Et je le défais, puis les suivants. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il a ce demi-sourire satisfait et sarcastique au coin des lèvres.  
Je me tiens nu devant lui, comme il m'a ordonné de l'être sous ma cape. Au risque de me faire surprendre dans les couloirs.

"Petit Potter, c'est l'heure de ta sucette."

J'ai compris.  
Je m'avance vers lui, affalé sur le canapé, devant la cheminée.  
Toujours sans relever la tête, je m'accroupis un genou après l'autre, doucement, en marque de déférence, comme il me l'a appris.  
Je pose mes mains sur ces chevilles, à travers le pantalon et je remonte. Les mollets. Les genoux. Les cuisses.  
Jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe. Arrivés là, je défais la braguette, sans à-coups. Je passe les doigts à la lisière de son boxer, doucement, toujours. Je remonte un peu jusqu'au nombril puis redescends, passant maintenant le bout des doigts sous l'élastique, jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne son autorisation. Oh, il ne dit rien. Il soulève à peine les reins afin que je puisse le débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants. Il n'aime pas utiliser la magie pour cela. Il préfère le laisser faire au Potter.  
Et le Potter le fait.  
Il avait ôté chaussures et chaussettes avant mon arrivée, sûrement dans l'optique de ne pas se retrouver avec son pantalon et son boxer en accordéon aux chevilles. Il pense toujours à ce genre de « cool attitude », même là.  
Il n'a plus que sa chemise ouverte sur lui. Mais je ne le regarde pas. Ca ne m'est pas autorisé.  
Alors je me concentre sur son sexe, déjà à moitié en érection. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pendant, mou débandé. Il est toujours un minimum engorgé.  
Alors je commence à le caresser sur toute la longueur avec les doigts, tandis que mes lèvres effleurent le gland. Je me mets à saliver intensément, inconsciemment. Alors seulement j'entrouvre les lèvres pour l'aspirer dans ma bouche. Mes mains restent à la base, s'égarent sur les bourses, comme je le fais entrer et sortir de mon fourreau buccal.  
Encore un terme que je tiens de lui.  
Il se raidit contre ma langue, frottant contre mon palais, m'obligeant à arrondir encore les lèvres sur cette tige engorgée.  
Moi je ne réagis toujours pas.  
Pas que ça me dégoutte, mais CA ne me fait rien.  
La texture me paraît à chaque fois étrange, le goût bizarre, la palpitation pas à sa place.

Lui il sait comment m'obliger à réagir. Enfin il sait certaines façons. Il en est une qu'il ignore. Et je prie pour qu'il l'ignore encore longtemps. Je tiens à ce semblant de vie, de décision, de liberté que j'ai

Je recule la tête jusqu'à le lâcher de la bouche. Je me remets à le caresser des doigts, un peu plus brusquement qu'auparavant et je passe ma langue des bourses au méat, dessus, dessous, sur les cotés, sur des rythmes variables.  
C'est à ce moment seulement que je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage.  
Il a les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées, un halo rosé sur les pommettes. Si je descends un peu je vois son pouls qui bat fort au creux de la gorge, plus bas encore, un de ses poings est refermé sur le tissu de l'accoudoir.  
Et ses jambes qui s'ouvrent un peu plus, sans son accord conscient.  
Voilà.  
Voilà ce que j'attendais.  
Alors que ses cuisses s'écartent, je vois un peu plus ses fesses, légèrement talé sur le canapé et surtout l'ombre…  
L'ombre qui les sépare et dans laquelle se cache une ouverture, un orifice, une brèche dans sa carapace.  
Voilà ce qui me fait bander.  
Ce petit trou entre ces deux fesses musclées.  
Ce petit cul qui n'a rien de féminin, sûrement pas rond.  
Rien n'est moelleux en lui.  
Son regard est transperçant, sa langue acérée, ses poings percutants, ses pectoraux respectables, ses fesses musclées et son sexe rigide.  
Seul ce petit coin intime me paraît pouvoir être associer à "moelleux". J'imagine son élasticité, la maigre résistance qu'il opposerait si je me risquais à le forcer, surtout avec mes doigts mouillés de la salive dont j'ai enveloppé son sexe.  
Pas comme lui aime le faire, mais doucement. Je ne peux qu'imaginer…

Une main sur mon front me repousse. Par réflexe je le regarde.  
Je sais que c'est une erreur, au moment où je le fait. Mais je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher. J'étais tellement concentrer sur mon envie, mon désir que j'en ai oublié le sien.  
Son regard se fait encore plus aiguisé, ses paupières se plissent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux fentes d'acier et d'obsidienne.  
Ses lèvres rendus fine par la colère laisse passer en un murmure  
"Mre moi, Potter"

Je sais…  
Je sais ce qu'il me demande.  
Il veut voir le Potter, la Putain. Le plus embarrassant de moi… pour moi.  
Alors encore une fois je baisse la tête. Je recule un peu toujours à genou. Et je me tourne.  
Je prends une brève inspiration avant de me pencher à quatre pattes. Je plie maintenant les bras, jusqu'à ce que ma joue vienne toucher le tapis.  
Les fesses en l'air, parfaitement ans son champ de vision, la tête au sol, soumis au plus bas point.  
Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Je le sais.  
J'écarte donc un peu les jambes. Consciemment. Mon sexe semi-dressé, échauffé de mon escapade mentale est maintenant visible. Il ne reste que le coup de grâce. Le point final à ma déchéance. Le plus dur peut-être. Je remonte les mains le long de mes cuisses jusqu'au rondeur du bas du dos. Car, pour mon malheur, j'ai un cul presque aussi rebondi que celui d'une femme. Je fais glisser les doigts jusqu'à la raie qui les sépare. Et j'écarte. Je m'ouvre largement. Pour lui. Et j'attends. J'attends son bon plaisir.

Qui ne semble pas encore satisfait. Ca ne lui suffit pas.

"Prépares-toi, Potter"  
Le ton est plus sec encore, plus pressant. Il a épuisé le peu de patience qu'il avait.  
Plus question d'aller doucement.  
Alors je rapproche deux doigts encore humide de mon anus et commence à exercé de petites pressions dessus, ne perdant pas de vue qu'il ne me faut pas le faire attendre trop longtemps.  
Oh non. Je ne veux plus jamais tester sa patience.  
Une longue inspiration plus tard, je m'étire l'espace qu'il ne va pas tarder à envahir.

"Oh et puis, tu as l'air bien partit pour et je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer, donc… fais le toi-même."

Cette fois je me suis redresser, le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne va pas me pousser jusque là ?  
Il le veut.  
Il veut que se soit moi qui ?  
Moi qui fasse le boulot ?  
Moi qui m'empale sur son sexe arrogant ?  
Le sourire sardonique est de retour. Je dois avoir l'air 'un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Petit Potter va avoir droit à son bâton."

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu.  
Je me redresse et m'avance vers lui. Je suis un peu perdu. Bien qu'il m'ait fait beaucoup de choses, je n'ai jamais… eu le "dessus". Je ne sais comment faire.  
Il ressert les jambes rendant son érection plus visible encore si possible.

"Tourne-toi et descend."

C'est comme s'il me donnait les clefs pour sortir de mon embarras…  
Alors je lui obéis, comme toujours, les mains sur ces genoux, dos à lui, je l'enjambe.  
Gardant une main sur sa cuisse pour maintenir mon équilibre je l'empoigne de l'autre pour le guider en moi.

Après un mauvais épart, je trouve la bonne position et il glisse en moi sans coup férir, habitué que je suis.  
Les eux mains à nouveau sur ses cuisses, les miennes un peu crispée, je commence à me soulever. Pour redescendre ensuite.  
Je me lime l'intérieur sur son pieu.  
Je lui lustre le pieu.

Trop lentement à son goût, car il m'empoigne par les hanches et m'impose son rythme. Plus soutenu, ans tous les sens du terme.  
Il a réouvert les jambes, m'obligeant à m'ouvrir plus aussi. Mettant à mal mon équilibre sur mes bras. Je suis obligé de me courbé vers l'avant pour essayer de ne pas tressauter au moindre de ses coups de butoir.  
Je vois ses bourses qui se contractent à chaque montée, les testicules qui roulent une peu sous la peau.  
Et plus bas…  
Les fesses qui se crispent et se relâchent en rythme, laissant apparaître de spasmes en spasmes, le petit orifice, objet de ma précédente convoitise.

Le vit qui m'ouvre, qui vient percuter ma prostate, point si sensible et la vision qu'il m'offre, me font regagner toute la rigidité que la peur de la nouveauté m'avait fait perdre, et même plus encore.

Je suis tellement prêt de l'extase que mon cerveau ne doit plus être irrigués correctement. D'où ce comportement…  
Je lâche ses cuisses.  
Ne pouvant plus amortir ces coups de reins, je reçois de plein fouet toute sa puissance, directement sur ma glande, accentuant mon décervelage.  
Alors, sans plus tenter de réfléchir, d'une main j'empoigne ces bourses qui m'attirent, sans serrer trop de peur de les écraser, juste de quoi faire monter un peu la pression, par petite touche, et de l'autre…  
De l'autre…  
Pour l'instant l'autre s'humidifie à ma salive, avant de descendre bas, très bas, plus bas que la première main. Jusqu'à cette moiteur si tentante dans l'ombre. Cette douceur qu'y m'attire inexorablement. Et que je pénètre d'un doigt.  
Il s'est à peine crispé sous mon intrusion, s'arrêtant un court instant avant de replonger en moi plus fort encore me semble-t-il.  
Il n'arrive plus à rester silencieux. Je l'entend qui gémis doucement, ces "hum" sourds, comme sil se mordait les lèvres pour les retenir.  
Et quand j'enfonce un deuxième doigt en lui, c'est un "Haa" clair que j'entend contre mon épaule, un de ces bras juste sous mon torse.  
Je sens la fin voyage approcher, tant pour lui que pour moi.

"Ha !…HA !… HAA !… HAARRYYYYY !!"

Je crois que c'est son cri qui à déterminer ma jouissance.  
Je le sens au fond de moi, fort, dur et dégageant quelque chose de si chaud, si doux, coulant comme un baume en moi.  
Les yeux encore un peu dans le vague, je tourne la tête vers lui… le cerveau essayant de reconnecter avec la réalité.

Je l'ai entendu crié.  
Lui d'habitude si composé, si silencieux.  
De plus…  
N'a-t-il pas crié ?…Harry ?… Mon nom ? Enfin mon Prénom ?  
Pas Putain.  
Pas Potter.  
Mais Harry…

Ses yeux…  
Ils sont différent. Toujours aussi aiguë, en Acier trempé. Et pourtant…  
Ses pupilles… elles semblent trembler… chargées d'incertitude.  
"D…Draco ?"Fais-je, doucement, moi-même incertain.  
S'il a jamais exister, le tremblement à cesser. Mais l'orage se fait bruine apaisante dans ses iris.  
Sa main tourne un peu plus mon visage vers lui. Et ses lèvres entre en contact avec les miennes. Juste ça.  
Il est encore fiché profondément en moi. Mes doigts sentent encore les derniers spasmes de plaisir en lui.

Et nous nous embrassons, comme des enfants ignorants le feraient.

C'est vrai.  
Nous sommes ignorant.  
Pour tous deux, c'est notre premier baiser.

..............................__________.............................  
............................/ v v v v v v v \............................  
........................../ v v v_v_v_v v \____...................  
......................../ v v _/..........\_v -o- v\___.............  
......................./ v v /...............\ v v v_v_v_\...........  
.......................| v v /..................\_v_v \_.V.V..........  
......................| v v |.........................\_v_\..............  
.....................| v v |...................................\...........  
......................\ v v \_..................................\.........  
........................\_ v v \_................................A.......  
............................\_ v v \__...................................  
...............................\_v_v v \____.........................  
......................................\_v_v_v v \____...............  
................................................\_v_v_v v \___.......  
...........................................................\_v_v v \_....  
............................___.................................\ v v \...  
...............................\_\___...........................\ v v|...  
..................................\_v \_.........................|v v |...  
......................................\ v \........................|v v|...  
........................................| v |...................../ v |.....  
.........................................\ v\..................../ v /.......  
..........................................|v \_________/ v /........  
...........................................\ v v v v v v v v /..........  
...............................................\_v_v_v_v_/.............  
................................................................................

Bon, ça se termine mieux que ça n'a commencé mais c'est particulier, vous aviez été prévenu!

Bizou Biz et Review?


End file.
